


Stress Relief

by saranmaglyn



Category: Broadchurch
Genre: F/F, Older lesbians, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-18
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:02:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27616658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saranmaglyn/pseuds/saranmaglyn
Summary: set during season 3 (I'm certain you guys will know where exactly when reading)I had this sitting in my drafts for a while now and reading another story made me finally upload it since we coincidentally picked up a similar subject. Hope you enjoy :)
Relationships: Jocelyn Knight/Maggie Radcliffe
Comments: 6
Kudos: 21





	Stress Relief

**Author's Note:**

> set during season 3 (I'm certain you guys will know where exactly when reading)
> 
> I had this sitting in my drafts for a while now and reading another story made me finally upload it since we coincidentally picked up a similar subject. Hope you enjoy :)

Maggie looks at the watch on her wrist. It's past 8 in the evening. By the state of her energy, it could be well into the early morning hours. The past days have drained her. First, there is that rape case keeping the town on edge and second, all the stress with the Echo and the plans that head office is making. Fighting to keep the Broadchurch Echo alive and local without any reporters has been hard but no matter how close she's been to quitting recently, Maggie knows she needs to pull through for this craft she's given her life to. But tonight she's just a tiny bit more frustrated than the other days because that awful woman visited her in the office, showing once again how little she cares for and understands of this job and the paper. Maggie is desperate to let off some steam and for some comfort and pulls her smartphone out of her trousers' pocket. She sits down in an armchair as she dials Jocelyn's number for a video call. She looks at herself in the screen while she waits for Jocelyn to pick up and examines her tired face. The bags under her eyes are heavy. Then her face is being exchanged for a different familiar one.

“Hello there!” Jocelyn smiles at her through the screen and Maggie mirrors her.

“Hey, petal. Is it a good time?”, She looks at the pieces of clothing showing and the background, “Are you still working?”

“Yeah, there's still some statements that need looking through. But they can wait.”

“Are you sure?”

“Definitely. How are you? You look tired.”

Maggie scoffs.

“Do I? Haven't noticed.”

“That's why I'm telling you.”

“Thanks. Well, it has been stressful and nerve-racking recently. But you know that. It's just not getting any better. That Caroline came by today and we looked over the new front page for the next edition and God, I could've punched her.” Maggie rolls her eyes.

“Why? Rescued puppies this time instead of something more important?” Jocelyn jokes.

“Glad you can still laugh. But no, an article about the rape. Which is good that they left it; I was relieved to see it still being there, front and obvious. But the ads… Women in bikinis! Basically soft porn. Next to the topic of rape. Can you believe that? I just… ugh.”, She shakes her head and looks at her partner with a weary expression, “I asked her how she could call herself a feminist and let this slide and she said, she doesn't call herself that. As if I needed another reason to despise her. How can you not want equality between women and men? As a woman? I'm beginning to lose all faith in humanity.”

Jocelyn nods through Maggie's little stormy speech, feeling sorry for her having to see her industry go down first hand. She can't imagine what it must feel like to devote your life to a profession for years only to see it die and lose its most important aspects. The law and barristers, QCs, will always be needed, there's no fear of ever being redundant. At least not during her life time. But newspapers have it hard in today's digital age when information is only a click away. Especially local news. She can't imagine what it must feel like to realise you're not needed anymore in the one thing you know and do the way Maggie must right now.

“Oh, Maggie, I'm sorry she's such poxy person. She sounds truly horrible to be around. And there's nothing you can do about it?”

“Afraid not. They've taken that power from me. Sometimes I wonder who's the editor here. Because I certainly don't really feel like it anymore. I'm so tired of it all. I love my job but if this goes on, I don't know how long it's still going be that. I can't put my name on a newspaper that I don't approve of.” 

Maggie has began to tear up from exhaustion and anger. She snuffles and sighs, letting her shoulders hang low. It's really getting to her, these feelings of uselessness, of being superfluous. She's fighting for something that, from how it seems at the moment, can't be saved. The Broadchurch Echo will get closed and news will come from a bigger office. It seems inevitable and it hurts to think about it. All of these emotions are seeping out of her now, released in the form of silent tears.

“Is there anything _I_ can do?” Jocelyn asks with furrowed eyebrows as her love begins to cry.

“No, I'm afraid not. I'll just have to keep fighting and see where it gets me. I can't let this stand. We need local news. Don't we?” 

“Absolutely! _Your_ local news. You're strong and fierce, darling, I know you'll stand your ground against Caroline and everyone behind her. Promise me not to give up. Broadchurch needs the Echo, it needs you.” She can't see Maggie so upset, it breaks her heart.

“I will do my best, I promise you that. I won't let that _bitch_ get me down.”, The editor exhales deeply, “Thanks for listening to my rant, Joce. I don't know what I'd do without you. Or Paul, who had to act as your substitute already, I'm afraid.”

“Poor him. But I'll be back in no time and then you can chatter on to me all day again.” Jocelyn smiles warmly and would like to just reach out to Maggie through the screen.

“I can't wait. I miss you.”

“I miss you, too. Very much.”, Jocelyn leans in to her phone a little more so nobody passing her office can eavesdrop, “I've grown way too accustomed to sleeping with you in my arms, by the way. I'm looking forward to having you back at night and getting better sleep again.”

Maggie gazes at her and can feel memories of Jocelyn's arms wrapped around herself, giving her comfort and protection. Something she desperately needs at the moment since so many things seem to be going wrong. It's definitely easier for her to sleep in the presence of another human being, too. A fact stemming from her anxiety that is usually drowned out by the noise of a busy day. It's when it's silent that the bad stuff happens.

“I'm happy to hear that you need me. Like I need you. But I don't want to keep you from your important work any longer.”

“It's fine, you're my most important work now. Even though you're right of course, I should continue if I want to see my bed at all tonight.”

“Right,” Maggie chuckles lightly with a soft expression on her face and then inspects the flowery scarf loosely wrapped around Jocelyn's throat a bit more, “Wait, is that my scarf you're wearing? My _favourite_ scarf?”

“What? Oh, is it?” The barrister smiles smugly.

“So, that's where it went. Good to know I didn't just lose it somehow but a devious thief took it from me.”

“I didn't steal it, I borrowed it.”

“Because you don't have enough of your own...”

“None that smell so lovely.”, The smugness leaves to make room for a warm smile, “And when I'm home, I'll exchange it for you and you can wrap it around yourself again.”

A gentle laugh escapes Maggie. Her Jocelyn can be so adorable. She has learned that there will always be a missing piece of clothing in her wardrobe when Jocelyn is gone because she takes it with her for some comfort.

“Alright, then. I should let you work. Text tomorrow?”

“Yes.”

“Okay. I love you.”

“I love you more.” Jocelyn smiles affectionately.

Maggie blows her a kiss and watches her turn off the call. It's always Jocelyn who hangs up first. To get back to work. She lets out a sigh and looks out of the window into the darkness. Her feelings are mixed. The call soothed and calmed her a bit and the stress has fallen off. At least some of it. Tomorrow will be better again.


End file.
